Military State of Sethtekia
Sethtekia is one of the largest nations in the world with one of the most powerful militaries and largest militaries in the world. In the Greater Nazi Empire it has the largest standing army to date. With 90% of all of its male populace between the ages of 15 and 32 in the military or training to be in the military. Sethtekia is a protector nation in which it will use any force necessary to ensure the people of Sethtekia and her protectorates are safe from assault whilst ensuring the Greater Nazi Empire is safe from all whom dare topple her. History Due to the SS's love of mythos and lore. The Fuhrer made the Reichsmarshal at the Time Alder Rommel no relation to Erwin Rommel. On May 08, 1945 the USSR collapsed as a successful invasion or Russia during the winter of 1944. It was renamed to Sethtekia. Over the years the iron fist the Sethtekian government grew larger and more powerful. By 1958 the Sethtekian Military was being rebuilt and was already large as it was. With enough food grown the population began to boom. Soo much so that the mothers that gave birth to more then 5 children were regarded as heroines of the Sethtekian Government. Adeliah Staffel is the most prolific Sethtekian mother in all of its history birthing 25 children to Sethtekia. She is regarded currently as the Sethtekian Königreichsmutter. In 1979 the Population was estimated to be nearly 1.25 billion after the average Sethtekian family was producing six or seven children each. As the population grew so did the demand for food and the farms began to pop up. Prisoners were sent to these farms and were forced to labor to produce large and vast crops for the people while getting minimal rations to ensure there were enough for the people. By 2018 the population would swell to well over 6 billion people. After the death of Alder Rommel in 1959 his second in command was a much younger Colonel named Alastair Staffel. His wife was the Sethtekian Königreichsmutter became the next leader of Sethtekia he'd lead Sethtekia into a growing technological age as it was roughly 8 years ahead of the world after Sethtekian Special Forces began to kidnap scientist and forcing them to advance Sethtekia. He'd lead Sethtekia for the next 40 years until his death in 1999 at the age of 88. During his time Sethtekia saw a booming age. His predecessor was Admiral Sergei Petrov assumed command at the age of 59. He rebuilt and made the Sethtekian Navy a powerhouse as the army and airforce was strong, but it had a tiny navy in comparison. Over the next 21 years he'd serve with dignity and respect of the people. Upon his death due to stage IV Lung Cancer that killed him abruptly and quite suddenly. He was diagnosed with cancer and six days later he made an announcement of his condition. Later that night he died. The wishes of the Kommandant was for his grandson Dolf Ubermensch. The Ubermensch family was once the Kroshkinev's of the USSR but because Nazi Germany won the war and took over the Russian people. Several famous families of aryan descent were renamed. His being one of them. Kommandant Dolf Ubermensch assumed command of the Sethtekian people at the young age of 34 the youngest leader Sethtekia has had in its history. In 2020 he was a well beloved person and statues were erected of his person. The most famous one is at Carpathia City Square next to his Grandfather giving the Sethtekian Salute which is the Roman / Nazi Salute. He has persued many military operations of the clandestine nature and is the father of the Sethtekian Death Squads which was rounding up criminals and executing them. But all in all the people truly loved Kommandant Dolf who was also named the Riechsmarshal. Geography The Sethtekian Geography is mostly tundra and artic lands during the winter the tempatures go well below freezing but the cities infrastructure can keep the people at a relatively comfortable temperature during the days as the streets are line with heaters to ensure that they can at least keep the bitter cold to a minimal of 25 degrees Fahrenheit which is as the average temperature in the winter is only 5 degrees. With a Tundra like enviroment it really makes it hard to farm hence why most of the atlantic touching area's is mostly its farmland for the rest of the nation. The borders of the farmland to the rest of the world is an Iron Curtain Wall with Gun Turrets and Artillery just behind it to ensure the Farmland is protected. With its many sprawling hills and large forests its a wonder how the country fits soo many people in them. The country is well defended as most of the mainland is reserved for the military most of the coasts of Sethtekia are entirely city. One of the most beautiful locations in all of Sethtekia is the Mountains that are present but most of them are off limits for unknown reason many speculate they are the location of secret military facilities are built into the mountains. Due to deforestation which was a large problem for Sethtekia after a few government initiatives the Sethtekian forest of Ural was protected with its 500 square miles and it was allowed to grow to whatever size it will. Entering the forest is strictly forbidden as to prevent forest fires as all the entry points are guarded by Machine Guns for some reason. One of Sethtekia's largest tourist attractions is hiking and skiing on Mount Elbrus with several government run Ski Resorts located there to keep a watchful eye on anyone who enters Sethtekia. The Tourism industry isn't very large in this large nation instead most of the people tend to come to Mount Elbrus on their own when they can afford to keeping the Ski Resort well packed. SO much so that the city surrounding Mount Elbrus has almost more hotels in the city then any other city in Sethtekia. If Skiing isn't your thing most of the citizens love to go hiking in the many paths and forest surrounding the city of Mount Elbrus which has carved a path through the forest. Which during Military Training days they use Mount Elbrus as a training Ground for Mountain and Forest Operations. As with a country as large as Sethtekia its hard to describe the harsh terrain and weather that comes around for them. It is a nation of hardened people taken over and conquered. As with any authoritarian and fascist nation there is always been some terrorist cells who would try to destroy the Sethtekian way of life. On July 23rd 2018 terrorists attacked a shopping mall with a Grenade launcher. Though he was killed almost instantly the attack still killed 55 people. And he was linked to the islamic extremist group Al Quaeda. Sethtekia sent a quick and swift strike against the Afghanistan based nation by moving troops into the country. The world was horrified by the Sethtekian actions as Sethtekians began to butcher everyone in their path committing war crimes. Leaving entire towns burning and bodies in the streets. See Also *Sethtekian Military *El Salvador Category:Countries